No One Noticed
by Asariel Luna
Summary: No one ever saw exactly how close Harry and Draco were in school, this one shot kinda goes more into that on a romantic-y type level. (Story is better than my horrid description.)
1. Chapter 1

Harry/Draco -No one noticed

* * *

No one noticed the way their eyes would meet during class, how brilliant emerald would darken slightly as they met smoky grey.

No one saw, how when they argued they stood a little closer than necessary. When alabaster hands gripped a dark robe trimmed with red and gold, no one saw how they brushed against the tan skin of the emerald eyed beauty's skin.

No one seemed to realize, that when one would miss class, the other would be conveniently missing. No one saw alabaster and bronze skid around corners, trying to find an empty room, where they could be together.

While emerald eyes were on the run, no one saw how worried grey eyes would get. Every shred or news grey would get, would make him loose his appetite, how when he would get to class, he would look ragged, people assumed it was because of his parents.

When emerald eyes were caught, no one saw how grey eyes widened and trembled, how alabaster hands tightened as grey eyes looked at marred tan skin. Need to protect and love passed through grey eyes, while emerald looked at him with love and need for protection.

Alabaster protected bronze, and when fire surrounded the large room, tan hands gripped alabaster as he pulled him onto his broom. No one saw how alabaster arms wrapped tightly around a slim tan waist, or when pale pink lips pressed light kisses to a tan neck, no one saw, and no one noticed the shiver that ran down the tan man's spine.

When they had to split, no one saw the reluctance in their eyes, or how their fingers touched slightly, not wanting to leave the other.

The next time their eyes met, it was with happiness and relief. Fighting was over, and no one noticed the way their eyes searched until the found each other.

No one saw them slowly make their way towards each other. They really didn't see how tan hands cupped an alabaster face, or when alabaster hands pulled the small tan body closer. Or when full pink lips met pale pink ones in a loving and passionate kiss.

But they did see the two boys, now men, kiss. They saw tan hands grip platinum hair, they saw when they pulled apart, and alabaster hands brushed onyx black hair out of emerald eyes.

Emerald eyes were bright with love, as the shorter man smiled and whispered, "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Pale pink lips twitched into a smile as grey eyes lightened, and the taller man whispered back, "I love you too, Harry Potter."

Everybody saw then, they saw the love in their eyes, friends and family stood by, with their mouths agape, as the two men shared another loving kiss.

No one noticed while they were in school, but everyone noticed now.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Comments? Concerns? PM me and I'll try and fix 'em!

-Azzie


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

**A/N:**Hey! I just want to thank everyone that has read this one-shot, and left me all those lovely reviews! mainly: iKoffeeholic, MisreadSoul, Little Whinger, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Albel Venex, Diddleymaz, and Lunaticflower. They all left such nice reviews, especially MisreadSoul, I LOVED their comment, made me lol.

Anyway, this is most definitely the end of the Drarry One-shot, BUT I might just have a Drarry story brewing up in me for the summer. So be expecting that! I honestly didn't think that this would generated as many views as it did but, 579 views in just a few weeks for this month?! HOLLY COW! and it wasn't even 500 words long people! and there was like a total of ten words said between the two of them! either y'all really liked it, or I just did a reaaaaaally good job at getting the point across.

SO! yeah, uhm, there might be a Drarry story coming this summer, and it might be based off this one-shot, and it might not, I dunno, I just follow the plot-bunnies wherever they may roam. And a butt-load of one-shots coming this summer, along with updates to several of my pre-existing stories. So, if anyone likes supernatural, or Doctor Who, or Leverage, check my schtuff out (is shamelessly pimping her writings out).

Next One-Shot from me will be a Dramione thing, so check that one out too!


End file.
